A Different Idea
by Tifa Tyndal
Summary: Everyone has their own idea about who should be with who and why... what about this one?


**A Different Idea**

**A One-Shot by Tifa Tyndal**

**Summery:** Everyone has their own idea about who should be with who and why... what about this one?

**Disclaimer: **Well the real owner of Inuyasha wouldn't do this... yet I am doing this. Thus, by following proper mathematical deduction I am not the owner of Inuyasha.

**Spoiler Warning:** Spoilers for... well the names of the main characters and maybe a little of Sango and Inuyasha's past.

**Author's Note:** I thought that I'd try something different. Take a detour from the normal.

* * *

Dusk bathed that side of the world in bliss. The trees loomed melancholy above and the wind sang an orchestra to shame. Sango was sitting alone. A large lake stretched before her dancing with the wind in perfect harmony. Birds bid the wood goodnight as they settled in for the evening. Sango's thoughts were preoccupied with a certain monk.

Meanwhile, about twenty feet away a certain monk's thoughts were preoccupied with a certain demon-slayer. The monk's name was Miroku. And he was a normal looking monk though he strongly contrasted with his surroundings. A half-demon, a human girl in strange clothes, and a kitsune accompanied him. He however didn't notice their presence because he was too busy staring into the direction Sango had gone. Should he follow?

The decision was made quickly. "Inuyasha, Kagome," Miroku said starting towards the woods. Said people stopped their bickering to look at his retreating figure. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Ok," they said in unison and went back to their bickering.

Miroku made his way twenty feet into the woods where he sat next to Sango. "Hello," His deep voice greeted.

"Hi," She replied, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Nice evening," Miroku commented after a silence between the two.

"Oh, yes," She smiled at the lake. "Very nice."

"Though," Miroku glanced at her and said carefully. "We still must be on our guard. Life is too short to take lightly." Miroku kicked himself mentally for saying something so deep but knowing that he was unable to turn back time instead hoped that she would think he was talking about wild animals and not the demon that controlled her brother.

"You're right," Sango said then poked Miroku in the arm playfully. "And in light of that I'm not going to push you into the lake as I had planned."

Miroku laughed, relieved that she had let him off that easy. "Thanks." He said unconsciously.

Sango took it as a bit of gratitude for not wetting him thoroughly in the lake and smiled at him. "Ah, don't mention it. Life's too short to spend getting pushed into a lake isn't it?'

Miroku thanked her silently for another easy let-off and said gently. "Not when you're doing the pushing."

This seemed to startle Sango a little but she quickly composed herself and smirked as she turned her gaze back to the lake. "I'll remember that, just don't let anyone else push you in a lake. Ok?"

Miroku was pleased. "Only you, Lady Sango, only you." A warm feeling passed over both of them and they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Sango," Miroku started uncertainly breaking the silence. "I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" She replied glancing over at him.

"Uh," Miroku thought hard about how to say his say. It was the perfect time. The moon shone bright overhead and the lake they were sitting in front of glistened gently. Nope, there could be a better moment. "Sango, I love you, and I want so much to spend the rest of my life with you." Miroku found himself speaking his thoughts.

A small pause. Then:

"Er… Miroku?" Sango began hesitantly.

"Yes, dear?" Miroku smiled. _Sango must be nervous about replying that loves me back_. Miroku thought with glee. She was so cute when she blushed.

"I-um.." Sango seemed to be trying to find the correct words.

"It's ok," Miroku whispered touching her face. "I know. We'll be so happy together."

"Actually," Sango closed her eyes and said as fast as she could. "I'm-in-love-with-someone-else."

"What?" Miroku questioned suddenly.

"Yeah."

"Who?" Miroku demanded.

"Er- well… Inuyasha," Sango managed out.

"What?" Miroku's eyes widened and he felt faint.

"It's a perfect match actually," Sango tried to rationalize with him. "We're both strong fighters and dedicated to destroying Naraku, no questions asked. We've both experienced loved ones turning on us." Sango sighed dramatically. "A match made in heaven."

Miroku was dumbfounded. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I hear Kagome's single," Sango suggested flippantly.

"What?" Miroku stared at Sango disbelievingly.

"That's right," Sango seemed to be forming an idea. "You two would be perfect for each other. Now that I think about it Inuyasha was right! You're both very loving, very peaceful people. You both hate fighting and are clear headed." Sango smiled at Miroku.

"Actually I think that you might better spend this beautiful night with her. Get to know her more, ya know?" And before Miroku could protest she got up and disappeared into the night.

Miroku sat trying to figure out what had just happened for a few minutes but his tangle of thoughts were interrupted by Kagome stumbling in beside him.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!" She was saying to someone in the woods. She sighed and plopped herself down beside Miroku. "Do you have any idea why Sango and Inuyasha shoved me here?" She asked him.

"Uh," Miroku swallowed hard. "Do I have to answer that question?"

"I don't suppose so," Kagome laughed. "Ah, the mysterious ideas of our friends."

"Yeah," Miroku said and turned his eyes to the lake. "You have no idea."

The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wrote this a long time ago and just recently found it again whilst going through my documents. I noticed that I never posted it and I figured I have little to lose by posting it now so… Ta-da! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
